


X-Men Evolution: The Right Target

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: A sequel to my snippet,X-Men Evolution: Wrong Target.Kitty’s antics are more successful this time.





	X-Men Evolution: The Right Target

**Author's Note:**

> ** Summary: ** A sequel to my snippet, _X-Men Evolution: Wrong Target._ Kitty’s antics are more successful this time.
> 
> And yes, a snippet is getting a sequel that has a page of its own. What can I say? I had more fun with this one.  
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Kitty Pryde, while often a bit of a ditz at times, was certainly capable of learning from her mistakes. And it was for that reason that she decided not to make assumptions this time.  

This time, when Rogue left their room to go and take a shower, Kitty left the room as well under the pretense of going to the kitchen. This time, she made sure she saw Rogue actually enter the bathroom to take her shower.

And she did just that.

 _Alright,_ the phasing girl thought, _just gotta give it a minute or two._ As expected, it didn’t take long for her to hear the shower turn on. Waiting another minute to be safe, Kitty then slowly phased her head through the door and, upon seeing that the shower curtain was pulled shut with a feminine silhouette on it, Kitty phased the rest of herself in.

This time, Rogue’s clothes were the ones in the corner.

 _Yes!_ Gathering up her friend’s gothic outfit, Kitty smiled and had to hold back some giggles at the pink, red heart-pattered granny panties on the pile. _For such a ‘tough girl,’ she sure has some lame panties._ Grabbing the towels off of the racks, Kitty phased through the door and headed back to her and Rogue’s room.

-

Pulling aside the shower curtain now that she’d turned off the water, Rogue gave a happy sigh. “Nothin’ like a hot shower to make ya feel refreshed.” Stepping out and wiping her feet on the floor matt to drying them, Rogue reached for a towel but upon grasping nothing, she turned her head towards the spot in confusion. “What the…”

There was no towel there or, upon letting her eyes glancing around the room, any towels save from the hand ones by the sink.

The dripping wet girl felt her face redden as she realized what was likely going on. “Oh please no…” Unfortunately, glancing over at the corner of the room where her clothes no longer were confirmed her suspicions.

She’d been pranked.

-

After some debate, she realized she couldn’t just wait around and would have to make her way back to her room.

Her body still wet, she shivered from both fear and the sudden feel of cooler air when she began cracking open the bathroom door and cautiously glanced out at the hallway. In spite of the chills she was getting, she breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t see anyone out there.

“Better go while the goings good.” Exiting the bathroom, she wrapped her arms around herself and her boy shook at the rush of cold air that engulfed her wet, nude body. “Geez, I-I gotta talk to the professor about t-turnin’ dow-down the A/C so-sometime.” Her skin was already breaking out in goosebumps and her nipples had gone stiff.

Moving one arm down from her torso to between her legs to cover herself better, Rogue began moving down the hallway, leaving a trail of dripping water along the way. Aside from that though, things seemed fine.

At least, until she was nearly the corner and her damp feet slipped. “Woah!” Falling forward, she was left with her butt sticking up in the air. groaning, she rolled herself over onto her back, legs spread open as she sat herself up.

And that was when she heard it.

“Holy…” the stunned, German-accented word was accompanied by the sound of a *CLICK*

Face turning bright red, she turned to the left and saw both Kurt and Jamie, the latter boy aiming his cell phone at her as another *CLICK* sounded. “Hey there Rogue.” the younger boy said, a cheeky smile forming on his face as he Kurt ogled her. “Love the new look.”

Shrieking, she sprinted between them and rushed towards her room, not even hearing the clicks as Jamie got some pictures of her from behind while Kurt gave a whistle of approval.

-

In her room, Kitty hummed to herself while twirling a hairbrush in her gloved hand.

Based off of the shriek she’d just heard, she was expecting to hear a knock any-

***BANG, BANG, BANG***

“Like, right on time.” she said to herself as fists pounded on the door from outside.

“KITTY!” Rogue’s southern voice shouted on the other side of the locked door, one hand frantically jiggling a handle that wasn’t budging. “LET MEH IN!”

Giggling, the ponytailed young phaser asked, “You sure, Rogue? It’s, like, gonna cost ya.”

Sounding increasingly desperate, the gothic girl shouted. “FINE! WHATVER YA WANT! JUST LET MEH” IN!”

 _Oh, you are SO gonna regret that offer!_ Kitty thought excitedly as she unlocked the door. “Deal.”

Door unlocked and with Rogue still frantically trying to get in, the goth girl now was able to shove it straight open and stumbled through the doorway before falling face first a few feet in, her rear end once again raised up high. “Ooowww…”

Closing and relocking the door, Kitty smirked. “Oh, you think that hurt,” stepping over to Rogue, the preppy girl planted her foot o the goth’s bac to keep her down, “like, just wait until I’m done with you.”

The naked and wet girl squirmed underneath her roommate’s foot. “Oh c’mon, can’t ya at least let me get dressed first!”

“Nope.” Kitty replied, bending down and smacking her hairbrush against Rogue’s bottom, making the soft flesh jiggle.

“YEEEEOWW!”

“Besides, you look pretty cold.” taking a seat on Rogue’s bare back, Kitty thwacked her roommate’s rump twice more, once on each cheek.

“OWWW! Owwwwiiee!” Biting her lip Rogue tried to brace herself for the next attack.

“Let’s see if I can warm you up back.” Kitty began raining strikes down on Rogue’s butt with the back of the hairbrush, turning her pale skin pinker with every smack as the soft flesh wobbled while its owner howled.

It did warm Rogue up though, her booty burning and sweat mixing in with the water on her skin after she’d been given enough spanks.

 _Oh yeah,_ Kitty thought, _much better ending than last time._

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml774958613']=[] 


End file.
